liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Clan Hedrede
Hedrede is one of The Clans of Liad. Quiet for centuries, their actions have been particularly interesting to the Dragon of late *Clan Hedrede *jo'Bern (delm’s line) Clan History Clan came over on the Mayflower from an elitist insular world (Old Solcintra) *a service family in Old Solcintra who bumped themselves up to High House when the High Houses evacuated the planet: “The Service Families have . . . reformulated themselves and are now the High Houses of Solcintra.”Crystal Dragon, chapter 30 *Elder Hedrede / Vel Ter jo'Bern was Second Speaker to Nalli Olanek, Clan Plemia when negotiating a contract and reluctantly agreeing to the terms of "Captain's Justice" with Cantra yos'Phelium **for berth on Clan Korval’s Quick Passage, because Sheriekas were approaching. Crystal Dragon ch 28 *Plemia and Hedrede tried to keep outsiders off Quick Passage, especially clan dea'Gauss, who had been qe’andra to the High Houses of Old SolcintraCrystal Dragon, Chapter 31 **So Cantra hired dea'Gauss and bade him invite everyone aboard -- "whether or not they're attached to any of the so-called High Houses"Crystal Dragon, chapter 32 See Old Solcintra for more details House Status *originally a service family to the High Houses of Old Solcintra *Mid House for many centuries, until elevated —— for some reason...Scout's Progress, ch 14 **House Hedrede had been co-signer of the contract between Cantra and the Solcintran Houses. For all of these years and past glories, however, Hedrede was not High House. It stood for centuries within the top five percent of Mid Houses, and there it seemed content to remain, neither speaking out in Council nor concerning itself with matters outside of Liad's orbit. *High House by the time Daav yos'Phelium and Aelliana Caylon were couriers on Ride the Luck: **The prospective client -- Dath jo'Bern Clan Herded -- was High House. Aelliana had set herself to memorizing the Houses and Lines, a task she found remarkably agreeable with young Shan as her study partner, and more often, her tutor. However, as she had also come to understand, through listening to Daav and Er Thom's conversation, High House did not necessarily mean "wholly honorable." Mouse and Dragon ch 18 *High House when Hedrede rendered Council's judgment to exile Korval: **"the carpet intended to grace the formal gathering room of one of Liad’s fifty High Houses should instead ornament a house involved in the business of joy.” Clan Members *Elder Hedrede / Vel Ter jo'Bern (M) – sat Second Speaker for the Houses when negotiating passage on The Ship of the Migration with Cantra yos'Phelium Crystal Dragon, chapter 28 *Delm Hedrede -- (F) attacked Anne Davis yos'Galan's scholarship in open Council: *Dath jo'Bern -- (F) commissioned Aelliana Ride the Luck to deliver a dulciharp to AvontaiMouse & Dragon, chapter 18 *Vel Ter jo'Bern -- (M) wastrel whose galactic travels are supported by the clan because he’s an embarrassment on Liad. **“I am yet of Hedrede only because my clan cannot abide a scandal.” *Delm Hedrede -- (M) rendered the Council's judgment to banish Clan Korval from Liad Clan Descriptions Insular: “Hedrede is notoriously world-bound,” Val Con told her. . . “Hedrede and its allies cleave to the old world.”Dragon in Exile, chapter 26 *Cowardly: “Saving when they are backed by many others, Hedrede are not known for decisive action,” Val Con said. *Waxing wealthier: Upgraded from Mid to High status. Made payments to bel’Tarda for six Standards to buy and warehouse a fabulous Queterian carpet, waiting on the completion of a fabulous new formal hall Public Attack on Anne's Academic Melant'i Three decades before her son voted to banish Clan Korval from Liad, Delm Hedrede attacked Professor Anne Davis's scholarship in open Council: "Hedrede calls upon Korval." The voice was strong, not young, female. Swallowing surprise, Daav came to his feet, bowing toward the fifth hub. "Korval is here." There was a slight pause to accommodate the rustling of amaze from among those gathered. Hedrede calls upon Korval before full Council? Two clans less likely to have aught to do with each other could scarce be found…. “a certain item which wrongs both homeworld and history has been lately published by Korval...The work in question...purports to establish a link between Terra and Liad by demonstrating an ancient common tongue.” There was a short pause, which carried the vinegar bite of irritation to Daav's sensitivities. "The work," Hedrede continued, after a moment, "has been written by one of Korval who is by birth, Terran. To the untutored eye, this combination of fact would seem to spell one who has seen the value of a wide and varied melant'i and has determined to spend that value, for the betterment of her own kind." Anger rocked him. How dare -- He closed his eyes, ran the calming sequence of the Scout's Rainbow; remembered to breathe. This was a direct attack upon Korval. To answer in anger would be to answer in error. Hedrede of Korval’s Banishment *"Hedrede was part of the committee which saw us – Clan Korval – exiled from Liad” *Hedrede voted to banish KorvalDragon in Exile, chapter 2 *Hedrede delivered the Council's judgment to Korval: I Dare, ch 57 / Day 59 “The Council will now render its judgment. Hedrede is called.” From the fifth row up came a stir and a rustle, and finally a man, decked out like they all were, in formal delm gear, arose and bowed toward the floor. “As Korval will doubtless recall,” he said, his voice about as warm as a Surebleak winter morning, “House Hedrede was among the signers of the contract with Captain Cantra yos’Phelium.” (council titters at Mizel's comeback) “Honored Hedrede, pray continue.” He inclined his head. “The Council of Clans finds Korval in error,” he stated coldly. “The contract between Captain yos’Phelium and the Houses of Solcintra was never intended to continue so long, or to place so much of a burden upon one clan. In undertaking the described actions against the so-called Department of the Interior, Korval has overstepped, to the endangerment and distress of the homeworld.” Luken’s Balance Luken bel'Tarda: "At the time that this individual cast his vote in Council to banish Korval from Liad, he had purchased two thirds of the carpet. . . . I would find it particularly satisfying if the carpet intended to grace the formal gathering room of one of Liad’s fifty High Houses should instead ornament a house involved in the business of joy.”Dragon in Exile, chapter 2 A square of carpeting, all a-swirl with reds, oranges, and deep browns. It seemed to glow from within, which would, Pat Rin thought, be the silk threads woven among the quetrine wool. Such a carpet was a treasure, virtually indestructible. Such a carpet— He gasped... Such a carpet. He shook his head, understanding that this carpet — this very carpet! — was now intended to grace the newly made Bridge to Ecstasy in a whorehouse on the transitional world of Surebleak . . . “Cousin?” The word was in Low Liaden; Val Con’s hand gentle on his arm. “What’s amiss?” He looked up, automatically answering in the same tongue. “It is the Queterian that Hedrede held for six Standards, waiting on the completion of the formal hall. It—Hedrede must have canceled the order. Would have been compelled . . .” “Is he going to get in trouble?” That was Audrey, her voice sharp with worry. They both turned to her, Val Con’s hand yet on Pat Rin’s arm. “Is he going to get in trouble?” she repeated, looking from one to the other. “Because if there’s any chance of trouble—any trouble, at all—I can still say no to that carpet.” “Gently,” Val Con murmured, in Terran, “Luken, as you have surely discovered, has . . . high standards. His Balances are impeccable. On the old world, it was said that he was a master of melant’i, whereas we are the merest journeymen. Boys. We can only bow to the nicety of Luken’s understanding, and aspire, someday, to be his equal.” *Visiting Surebleak on a cruise ship, Hedrede’s black sheep Vel Ter jo'Bern delighted in bel'Tarda's Balance against his Delm and vowed to tell the tale far and wide till it reaches Solcintra. He gave his ring to Ms. AudreyDragon in Exile, ch 35 Associates Clan Persage (Outworld, based on Avontai''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 19) *associated with Clan Hedrede *Bre Din sig'Ranton -- (M) the gentleman into whose very hands the dulciharp must be placed (aka Rose) *(F) his grandmother, who was Dath jo'Bern's cha'leket References Category:Characters Category:Liaden Category:Clans